


Comfort

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Healing [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Depressed! Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: The eleventh doctor comforts a young girl who is overwhelmed.Edit: 7/25/2018 : Formatting.





	Comfort

She was sitting outside, alone. Eating her lunch. Listening to the hustle n bustle. Deep in thought because self loathing decided to pay her a visit.  
Metal chair legs scratched against the cement. She didn’t look up. 

“Are you okay?” 

A male sounding voice asked her. It sounded familiar. Too familiar. She didn’t look up.

“I guess not.” 

She responded softly, surprised even at herself, that she didn’t just claim she was fine.

“Want to explain why? It might help” 

The voice encouraged, and she could see through the table that there was indeed two, very formal looking shoes across from her, so she wasn’t hearing things.  
“It’s hard to explain” 

She warned, putting down her sandwich. She didn’t want to see his face yet. Just in case.

“That’s alright” 

He responded, and judging by his shifting, he was making himself comfortable.

“I keep pretending. I shouldn’t. It doesn’t help anything. Doesn’t help anything to keep pretending that he-“ She caught herself, a flush overtaking her cheeks. “That someone might swoop from the stars and steal me away for an adventure” she corrected.

A soft hum, to let her know he was listening.

“And even if someone did, some sort of fantastical person, an alien even, came down to Earth, they wouldn’t take me. I’m a bit too… boring. Too odd. Too much of a downer. Better to take someone else. Someone who is happy and can tell funny jokes. Someone who’s better at understanding things and won’t lie or be a disappointment-!” 

Her breath caught, a lump was in her throat. What was she doing, crying to a stranger? But she didn’t stop, just spoke softer.

“It’s a better idea to take someone mentally sound, someone who won’t breakdown when she’s in danger. Someone who doesn’t fantasize instead of standing up and doing something that matters.”

She was crying now, albeit softly.

“I just… I want to be happy. I want to be happy and escape from everything even if it’s just for a little while. But I can’t. There is no man in the stars wanting me as a company. There is no getting away from things for someone like me-!” 

Her voice broke and she felt strong arms wrap around her and a strong cologne surrounded her. Her eyes stung, and she shut them, feeling traitorous tears spill down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry” 

She whimpered into his chest.

“Don’t be”

She opened her eyes to find hazel eyes staring at her, and they looked so sad, and so old.. but the face they belonged to was so young. And so familiar…

“I can help.”

He assured her, promised her even.

“How can you be so sure?” 

Her voice sounded so weak and childish, she hated it.

“Because I’m the Doctor”

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be honest with y’all: Wrote this for myself because I wanna be comforted by the Doctor on my bad days. 
> 
> Posted it mainly because the only identification is the pronouns; so any gal can kinda see herself in this I guess.


End file.
